can't stop
by lightninggirlfantastic
Summary: Dracos cousin comes to Hogwarts. She has her connections with Voldemort. And Harry. Can she deny her feelings for the boy with the spectacles? Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A Violet awakening

Harry ate his breakfast with a headache. He had a horrible nightmare (again) about Lord Voldemort. And he was not in the mood to do anything that day.

"Hey mate" Ron chirped. The breakfast table was crowded with hungry students. None were chipper.

"Have you asked her yet?" Harry asked as he slowly sipped some milk.

"What are you talking about? Are you awake?" Ron asked with a concerned look.

"Oh Ron don't play stupid. Have you asked Hermione to the ball?"

"Who said anything about asking her?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Um, you did. Last year. She's been waiting I can tell. But I think you should hurry. She's gets more gorgeous every year" Harry stretched and opened a textbook.

"Well… I haven't decided. She's a bit short for me. And bossy" Ron went on.

The building was a little chilly and Harry wrapped his robes around himself. Students were finishing their muffins and preparing for the first class.

And then he noticed her. It was a petite girl in green and black robes. A Slytherin. She had long black hair and was making some sort of diagram. She seemed to care for nothing else.

Hermione sat by her and chatted. She had her hair in curls today and was asking the girl about her homework. Harry tried to read their lips but all he could make out was a "No"

"Ron, do you know her?" Harry asked

Ron was wiping crumbs off his robes. He looked over and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. She looks kind of dark though" Ron turned around.

"Not really." Harry contemplated. "I think its exotic". The girls green eyes flashed at him.

"Ask her to the ball" Ron suggested.

"I don't even know her Ron. Besides she's giving me weird looks." Harry frowned.

"That's because you're staring at her" Ron implied.

Harry quickly looked away. "Slytherins are odd though aren't they?"

"A bunch of stuck up bitches if you ask me" Ron joked.

Hermione skipped along beside Harry and Ron and went on about a potions project.

"I'm almost finished. I just need a bit of green eel and turtle shell. I may borrow some from Neville. Yes he has plenty!"

"Hey Hermione… err… I just thought" Ron started.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him.

"You look pretty today" Ron blushed.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes brightened. Harry nudged Ron, pretending to be minding his books.

"Yeh. And um… There's a dance ball dress…" Ron startled

"What?" Hermione smiled, catching on.

Ron stopped.

"It should be… uh… lovely" Ron mumbled.

"Yes… I suppose so" Hermione continued to walk.

Ron stopped talking.

"Oh bloody hell Ron. Hermione, Ron wanted to ask you to the ball' Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "Oh Ron really? Is that true?"

He nodded, blushing.

"OH Ron of COURSE I'll go!" Hermione jumped and kissed Ron on the cheek. She squeezed him and he smiled.

Harry laughed at the expression on Ron's face.

"I gotta go. See ya Harry" Ron waved quickly and ran away.

"Oh Harry! He finally did it! I just knew he would!" Hermione gushed.

Harry smiled and walked on.

"Hey Hermione, who was that girl you were talking to this morning? The Slytherin bird?"

"Oh. The one you were staring at?" Hermione teased.

"Was not," Harry mumbled.

"Well her name is Violet Malfoy. Draco's cousin! She's really into her work. She practices advanced magic. She's really funny. She gave me some lipstick she made that doesn't wear off for 13 hours! Anyways she's my lab partner for potions."

"That's… different" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you wouldn't understand! Honestly boys know nothing" Hermione gloated.

"I can't believe you got paired up with a Slytherin And Malfoy's cousin! Imagine!" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Oh well she's very nice! She hates her cousin. A little strange but she's not like the others. I feel awful! She hasn't any friends."

"That's too bad. She must be alright if she hates Malfoy! And I hope you have fun with Ron at the ball"

"I will! Oh Harry. You need a date" Hermione crunched over some leaves as they entered transfiguration.

"Yeah. I already have someone in mind" Harry lied

"Whom?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… Ginny" Harry piped.

"She's already got a date. And she's quite over you dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Violet is violet

So Harry went over his formulas again and again. Nothing seemed to stick .He snuck a look at Violet, who was paying attention. The teacher called her up. He asked her to write the first part of the formula. She did so without trying to be a know it all.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, afraid he was caught.

"Can you finish the last part?" the teacher asked.

"I think so" he got up and stood next to Violet, nervous.

He added what he thought was the rest of the ingredients. Which was almost right.

"Potter that's not correct. Violet, will you show Potter the correct way?" he asked.

"Sure" Violet got back up to the board. She walked up next to Harry. They shared a short glance.

"You need to add more pumpernickel. Else its just rot"

"Um… right!" Harry shook his head. He felt like an idiot.

A couple Slytherins giggled.

She sat back down in her seat and went back to her work. She gave Harry a little wink before she continued.

A week later, Harry was still thinking about her. He was talking less and daydreaming more. Hermione noticed and invited Violet over to sit with them.

"Violet, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione applied some gloss to her lips.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled. " Harry and I have met. So Harry, did you finish your project yet?"

"No. I just couldn't understand it" Harry breathed.

Ron shot Hermione a knowing look. Harry didn't show much interest in girls since Cho Chang. But everyone knew she was psycho.

"Well I'll be in the library tonight, if you need help okay? I've got some left over ideas." she smiled. They had a good time at lunch. Violet demonstrated a way to throw food without anyone knowing.

Ron looked at her closely. He frowned. There was something he didn't like about her.

Violet finished her sandwich. Harry wanted to learn more about her without seeming to pry. She was very intriguing.

"I've never seen you in Hogwarts before" Harry sipped some milk.

"That's because she transferred from all sorts of schools." Hermione explained.

"Oh why? Did your family move a lot?" Harry asked

"You could say that. Well I've got to get going. I have a makeup exam. Later" And with that she was gone. Harry watched as her hair swayed behind her.

That night Harry worked up the courage. He was hanging out with Seamus, Ron, Parvati, Hermione, and Neville. He decided to do it.

"Guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry mumbled as he tried to leave quietly.

"Oh! You're going to the library aren't you?" Ron smiled.

"Piss off" Harry smiled back and left.

She was sitting all alone, making another diagram. Harry walked up behind her.

"You're just as bad as Hermione" Harry joked.

She looked up. "Actually, I'm learning all I can for a big reason"

Harry sat across from her. " Why?"

" I want to protect myself." She scratched furiously with her eraser.

"From who?" Harry asked, not sure what else to say.

She was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Harry asked.

"Oh um no Harry your fine. I suppose I could use a little company. Please sit" she motioned to the chair across from her. Harry sat down slowly, almost cautiously. A handsome Slytherin knocked Harry on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Git!" Violet called. The librarian shushed her.

Harry gave her a small smile. "You know Violet you aren't like those other Slytherin girls."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, reaching for more ink.

"You're… nice" Harry concluded.

"You think I'm nice???" Violet let out a little laugh. "Well um thanks Harry. That's one I've never heard before" Violet finally looked him in the eyes.

"So you're Malfoy's cousin? Amazing. You look nothing like him. Hermione said you don't like him. Why is that I wonder?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Well perhaps you could enlighten me on WHY I would like that little prick. Give me one good reason" Violet growled.

"I was just wondering. We don't fancy him much either" Harry laughed.

"When we were children, he started doing little things. Pulling my hair, small torments. But I only saw him a few times a year when father would meet up with Uncle Lucius. They would go in the study and lock the door. My father came out the last time looking quite nervous. He died soon after" Violet sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Harry sympathized.

"I'm not. I despised my father. He got what he deserved." Violets eyes flashed.

"What about your mother?" Harry asked.

"She died when I was young. She went insane. The dark arts drove her mad. She threw herself off the balcony. I never knew her. I was raised by my nurse. I was always told not to disturb my parents. I didn't know them very well. My father was a very cruel man. I hated him." Violet coughed uncomfortably. "anyways, I hate Draco because he's a small evil worm. He thinks he's bigger than he really is. But inside he's nothing. I hate him with all I have in me. He's the only family I have left"

Harry's foot accidentally brushed hers. He winced. "Sorry" he slowly took his foot off.

"Oh" she chuckled. "That's alright Harry."

Suddenly a group of girls giggling approached their table.

"Hey Harry" a very pretty blonde girl purred. "Can I see you in private?"

The other girls started giggling again.

"Um… sure" Harry got up. "Excuse me"

Violet nodded. Harry followed the girl. "My name is Ivory Burton. I'm in your potions class. Why are you with that weird girl?"

"I um.. Don't know" Harry thought. "I guess she's my friend"

"Well anyway…" the girl started, clearly uninterested. "I was wondering if you were going to the ball with anyone yet." She bit her lip.

Harry leaned against the bookshelf. "Well not yet"

She was really quite beautiful. He knew Ivory. She was the most beautiful girl in school.

All the boys wanted to go with her. He was quite flattered she was inquiring.

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me" she licked her lips.

"Um… well I suppose I could-" Harry started.

"Ok Harry! Oh Daddy will be so happy." She wrapped her arms around him. He automatically put his arms around her back.

She went off with her clique. All Griffindors. He went back to Violet. She looked up at him. "What was that all about?"

"Well looks like I have a date to the ball. Ron will never believe me."

Violet smiled at him. "That's really good Harry."

Harry felt strange. Her smile was a smile, but not really happy. More dreamy.

"Who are you going with?" Harry smiled back.

Her smile faded. "Oh I'm not going" She quickly went back to her work.

Harry felt he had hit a sore spot. "Why not?"

"Oh I never go to those things. I'm far too busy. Besides, I most likely won't be here anyway."

She started to pack up her things.

"Why not? I'm sure-"

"Harry, its late. I will see you later all right? I am weary"

Harry watched her quickly disappear. She was a melancholy girl.

Harry and Ron were walking to class on a stormy day. The wind blew their robes everywhere. He was getting worried about Violet. He hadn't seen her in over a week. Hermione seemed to think it was normal. He saw Violet walking. He started to walk faster.

"Harry wait up. Horse!" Ron breathed behind him.

Suddenly she was gone. She disappeared down a dark passage.

Harry put his hand over Ron's mouth. He creeped over to the classroom she was in. He saw her arguing with Malfoy.

"Why did it take so long this time? Look at you, fucking bloody mess. I hope you learned your lesson. Do what your told. And what is this business with Potter? I told you to stay away from him."

"Oh Malfoy stop ordering me around as if I were your servant! I'll do as I please." Violet snapped.

Malfoy slapped her across the face. She yelped.

"Don't fuck this up. Remember what happened to your sister. Remember who you are. You can't afford to hang around with filth like Potter. He just gets in the way."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"You don't have to worry about it. I have everything under control."

"She's in with Malfoy" Rib whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shushed him.

"And you will go to the ball with Andrew like you promised him. We have a reputation to uphold. You come from a very important family and I won't have you disgracing it by acting strange and not going." Malfoy sneered.

"I promised nothing and I'm NOT going. You can't make me. I have other things to do than spend time with that worm! Now leave me alone!" Violet growled. She turned to leave when Malfoy grabbed her.

"Let me go!"

Malfoy grabbed her throat.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He and Ron ran into the room.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

He eased his grip on her neck. "Weasley. You and Potter should mind your own business."

Harry grabbed Violet and got in front of her. "You hurt her and you'll have to deal with me," Harry said through his teeth.

"Oh is that right Potter? You don't even know her! You have no idea the things she has done!"

"I know she is my friend. Now get out" Harry glared.

"Fine. For now. I'll deal with you later Violet" Malfoy pushed past Ron angrily.

"Bloody hell. Are you alright?" Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thanks but you guys really shouldn't interfere. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Come on, we really must be getting to class"

"What happened? Why are you in such bad shape?" Harry asked, concerned at her bruises.

"I had an accident last night. I'm fine."

As they walked in late, the teacher glared. Hermione looked surprised at them coming in with Violet. Harry felt strangely protective about his new friend. He just wanted to hold her and protect her. She seemed slightly angry with them. She sat as far away from them as possible.

"Violet, do you need to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked.

"No I'm quite alright." Violet hung her head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Yule Ball Madness

The Yule ball was coming up soon. All the regular anticipation was in the air. Ron smiled as Ivory sat next to them at the table. Hermione was annoyed.

"Ron, did you go shopping for new robes this year?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ivory.

"Not yet. But trust me I will" Ron frowned.

"This is the year for love isn't it?" Ivory asked Ron.

Hermione and Ron blushed. " Whatever you say" Ron sniffed.

Harry wasn't paying much attention. He was playing with his stew.

Ivory soon got bored and left.

"You guys what in the world was wrong with Violet?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy roughed her up a little. But we broke it up. We don't know what else happened. She looks terrible" Ron wiped his mouth.

"Malfoy was saying some weird stuff. It seems he is making her do strange things she doesn't want to do. And he was telling her to stay away from me. It was so odd" Harry wondered out loud.

"Look there she is now" Hermione smiled as Violet sat down next to her.

"Sorry I'm rather late for supper. Madame Pomfrey really put me through the ringer. They made me go to the bloody nurse."

"You alright Vi? We are worried" Hermione frowned.

"I'm alright. I'm just a disgusting mess" Violet put some ointment on her arm.

"You're still beautiful" Harry slipped out.

Everyone looked at Harry. Hermione smiled approvingly after a few moments. "Yes Harry's right. You are still very beautiful" Hermione patted her back.

Violet smiled and frowned at them. "Thank you?"

They all laughed.

A lot of people were whispering and pointing at Violet. She began to get uncomfortable.

"Lets go somewhere else" Harry suggested.

They all started walked and ended up at the Griffindor common room.

"Well I'll see you guys later alright?" Violet started to turn.

"No no no stay with us for awhile." Hermione insisted.

"Weasel" Harry told the portrait as they all climbed in.

"This is certainly different from the Slytherin common room" Violet looked around. "I like it better. Cozier." Violet plopped on a couch. Her and Ron played chess for a while. He kept beating her at it.

"You scoundrel! You cheated!" Ron exclaimed as she won.

"Ha ha! That I did." Violet held a triumphant grin.

"Nasty Slytherin!" Ron chanted.

"Ah yes. Have you forgotten?" Everyone laughed.

Eventually it got late and everyone was heading up to bed. Harry and Violet weren't tired. Ron claimed he wasn't either and stayed up with them. Although, he eventually passed out in his chair.

They laughed at Ron's snoring. He woke up for a moment, and then fell back asleep.

"So um I heard you do some advanced magic," Harry inquired.

"Oh God. That's what Hermione calls it. But its not. Have you tried Inquisitors Morallus?"

"No what is it?" Harry asked.

"Here, turn and face me" Violet turned sideways. She got out her wand.

"This is a spell where you can really connect with someone. Everyone's always afraid to try it with me. They feel so vulnerable. You want to try it?"

Harry was skeptical. "Well… alright."

She said the spell, using words Harry could barely understand.

"Usually its only interesting if… you're in love with someone." Violet gulped. " But I think we can make it work" she added quickly.

Harry took off his glasses. "Alright"

"Now give me your hands" Violet laced her fingers through his, her heart skipping.

"Now close your eyes. Now we can explore each other's emotions. Usually you can only feel what the other sends out," Violet explained.

They were quiet for a few moments.

" I feel… loneliness" Harry said, amazed. "And… nervousness. Are you scared of me?" Harry asked, his eyes still closed.

Violet remained silent. She was so nervous. She wondered why she wanted to try this with Harry so badly if he would find out her feelings.

Harry was silent for a moment. Violet opened an eye for a peek and noticed his eyes still closed, and he was frowning.

She felt an overwhelming wave of curiosity from Harry. And confusion. He let go.

"Ouch! My god!" Harry's hand flew to his forehead. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Harry? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Violet asked, alarmed.

"It's my scar!" Harry seethed through his teeth.

Ron awoke.

"My God what did you do?" Ron asked peering at Harry.

"Nothing we were just-" Violet started.

"That only happens when He who should not be named is around!" Ron frowned.

"No Vi, its okay" Harry lied.

Violet was embarrassed. "I think I will go now" She turned and left quickly.

Ron kept giving her dirty looks so she made sure to stay away. She felt so stupid! In her situation of course she could hurt him! And Harry was so popular. And there were so many girls flocking after him. What chance did she have? What right did she have to think? She noticed Harry looking at her from the Griffindor table. She averted her gaze to her vegetables. Why in the world did she have to feel this way about Harry Potter?

She got up and made sure to dart straight to the library. A girl banged into her shoulder and her books went flying. It was a small red haired girl. She exchanged a smirk from Ron and kept walking. All of her friends eventually turned on her. Why not Ron? Hermione ignored the situation, stirring her food. She didn't dare look at Harry as she gathered her books and left quickly.

The library was full. Annoyed, Violet went outside to catch some fresh air. She stood on the walkway outside to the upper floors. She hated this feeling. She just wanted to fly. She closed her eyes and let the wind rush over her skin as she imagined she was soaring through the sky. Away from all the problems of her complicated life.

"Violet?"

Her eyes popped open. She turned around to see Harry. She thought she was imagining him there.

"I just wanted to say that it's okay about last night. My friends are just looking out for me."

'

"No Harry it's not okay. Look I haven't been completely honest with you. I… have a connection with Voldemort too"

"You do?" Harry asked amazed.

"I was chosen to serve him from an early age. But I am hardly one to force to do anything. So I rebelled. Even from a tiny child. When I was old enough to understand the seriousness of my situation, I rejoiced at my childish rebellion. So I've been hidden most of my life. My parents have long been dead. Malfoy always wanted it to be him. But he wasn't as magically strong or as skilled. When people find out about me, or the few that have, they hate me for it." Violet wrapped her robes around her tightly.

"I don't hate you." Harry touched her arm.

"Well I have to leave soon anyway. All these Slytherins… I can't tell you. It kills me to be one of them. They shouldn't even go to Hogwarts. They're parents are all into this evil magic. You know how they are. Things they have planned." She coughed.

"Oh they always have something planned. I wanted to ask you… what happened to your sister" Harry asked.

"How did you know I had a sister?" Violets eyes turned wide with fright.

"I- erm- I overheard you and Malfoy that day. I just couldn't help but-"

"She's dead. He killed her." Violet spat out. " We have certain duties to fulfill. She failed."

"I'm sorry Violet. I didn't mean to pry-"

"I just don't want you or your friends in the middle of this. You have enough to worry about. I don't need extra Voldemort focus on you. I've lost everyone I ever cared about to him."

"Does that mean you care about me?" Harry asked, his eyes shining. She was caught.

"Yes. Harry, and I'm supposed to kill you" Violet murmured as she kept her eyes on his scar.

" Kill me?" Harry was silent for a moment. He finally noticed her looking at his forehead." God I wish that stupid thing would just disappear sometimes" Harry grumbled.

She lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed it. He let his head rest against her hand. She lightly kissed his scar. As she backed away, Harry didn't.

She noticed how painfully close their lips were. She could feel his breath against her mouth. The butterflies were unbearable.

"Harry-" she started. But it was too late to protest or turn away. His lips lightly grazed hers. She hadn't been kissed in so long, she forgot what it was like. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Almost cautious.

Harry pulled away slowly, with a look in his eyes she had never seen in him. The best she could describe it was hunger.

"Harry I can't do this" Violet turned away.

"Violet please-"

"Stay away from me Harry!" Violet spat as she ran as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Stop Denying

She cried herself to sleep that night. She really cried. She had hid in the bathroom so no one could hear her. Harry didn't really love her. It was her uncle manipulating him. She would never know for sure if anyone would really love her. She didn't want to kill him. She didn't want anything to happen. She thought quickly how she could end her life. It seemed drastic, but a solution.

It had been a week since she had last seen Harry. She had been sick and had been with Madame Pomfrey. She had slightly poisoned herself so she wouldn't be in class. The stupid ball was that night. And she had to go. Malfoy had been eyeing her all week. She had to go with Andrew. She was a valedictorian of her class, as was Andrew. For appearances, she did have to go. But later she would leave. She couldn't stop dreaming of Harry's kiss. It was the most electrifying kiss of her life. She yearned to be loved by Harry. But she just couldn't let it happen.

She had an old black dress that was her mothers. After this year, she could get out of school and finally be free of it all. She applied her makeup as best she could with a shaky hand. Why couldn't each house have their own bloody ball? She decided she would leave that night. She packed her things and decided she would run away to the forest until the summer. Sounded ghastly, but it was another solution.

She finally went out and walked down the stairs. Andrew was waiting at the bottom with Pansy and Malfoy.

"Ah you decided to join us" Malfoy smiled. "Smart move"

She regretfully grabbed Andrews arm. No sign of Harry. Good. All the decorations were magnificent. The theme was Victorian. She did notice Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley talking in a corner.

She quickly averted her gaze and pretended to be interested in what Andrew was going on about. A house elf offered some sparkling juice. She accepted. After a few drinks, she made an excuse about the bathroom and on the way she nearly crashed into someone. Harry.

He looked so handsome in his dressing robes. He smelled so good.

"Um… sorry" she mumbled.

Harry's date affectionately grabbed his arm. She wanted to ring that little wench's neck.

Their eyes met briefly. She turned and hurried away.

_God that was painful _she thought.

As she stepped into the bathroom to have a moment, she groaned realizing it was full of gossiping girls. Hermione was powdering her nose. She was hoping with all the commotion, Hermione wouldn't notice her there.

"Violet" Hermione said in a cold voice.

Violet said nothing, but turned to face her.

"Harry's in love with you" Hermione said facing her.

Her heart stopped.

"You love him too." Hermione observed. "Everyone's saw you two kissing"

"I'm not in a position to be in love with anyone right now." Violet stiffened.

"Well we're having a little get together in the Griffindor common room. You should come"

And with that, Hermione was gone.

She stumbled out of the bathroom to join in the festivities. She noticed everyone was dancing to a band playing. She was surprised to see Ron and Hermione making out in a corner. She almost laughed. Since when did that happen?

Shaking her head, she went to rejoin her date, but he was nowhere to be found. Half relieved, she leaned against the wall. An hour had passed. She saw her date had given up on her and was dancing with another girl. She saw Harry and his date slow dancing. She watched for a while. Harry noticed her and their eyes met. When the dance was over he walked up to her.

"Come with me" Harry took her hand.

She followed him into an empty room.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I promise not to touch you tonight if you just talk to me. God you look beautiful." Harry whispered

"So do you" Violet admitted.

They were quiet.

"I'm not going back in there" Violet insisted.

"Then lets ditch it." Harry smiled.

"What?" Violet inquired.

"Come on" Harry took her hand as they raced outside into the snow.

"Where should we go?" Violet asked, bewildered.

"I don't know! Anywhere! Wait I know!" Harry took her hand and they raced all through the school. They laughed as snow flew behind them. They finally reached the owlry. She had never felt so free. Just to run away from everything.

"Wow its cold" Violet shivered.

"Yeah it's freezing. Here" Harry pulled her closer.

He was warm. So warm. She didn't dare complain as he pulled his robes around her. She noticed he had snowflakes in his eyelashes. They laughed as she lightly blew on them. They grew quiet. They were unbearably close again.

"I promised I wouldn't touch you" Harry murmured.

"Oh God Harry. I want you to" Violet rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't care anymore. Kiss me Harry"

Harry needed no further instruction. He took her face in his hands and once again brought his lips to hers. This kiss was longer. Sweeter. He looked into her eyes.

"Violet" he whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck and their lips crashed together. Her heart was burning. She lightly licked his lips. It drove him mad and they went deeper. He tasted like heaven. She let her tongue explore his mouth. His breathing was hard and fierce. They kissed up the steps, nearly falling every so often until they reached the door. They barely made it in as Harry slammed it shut. The owlry was full of sleeping birds. There were a few candles lit.

"Harry, how do you do these things to me?" Violet groaned.

Harry had an evil look in his eyes. It turned her on. He slowly came toward her.

"I've been waiting to be with you ever since I met you." He pushed her up against the wall. " You're not getting away now"

Harry kissed her long and hard, playing with her hair. Her breasts brushed against his chest. She felt him grow hard against her leg. It was sort of a shock. She hadn't even allowed herself to fantasize about Harry's body yet. But his body was quite persistent

Harry looked down and then gave her a hungry look.

"You want to?"

She smiled devilishly and she pulled him down on a bag of oats. She hurriedly started to unbutton his dressing robes. He lifted her dress up and grinded against her. She gasped with pleasure.

"Harry we shouldn't be doing this" she whispered.

"I know" he lightly bit her lip.

"Have you done this before?" she slipped his final shirt off.

"Why does no one think I've done this before" Harry wondered.

"Who then?" she teased as she took a minute to admire his chest. She whistled. He was buffer than she thought. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Ron's sister. Shhhhh" Harry laughed quietly.

She giggled as she continued to admire his buff body.

"Quidditch" he explained.

She sucked on his neck. Harry threw his glasses across the room. A few owls scattered.

She took his belt off and unbuttoned his pants a little. His stomach was a hard six-pack with a lot of hair. She let her lips over his treasure trail. Harry started running a hand through her hair she lightly sucked his groin. He was going mad. She loved every minute. She pulled down his pants and noticed his huge erection bulging through his briefs. She just couldn't resist. She disposed of the briefs. She lightly stoked it.

He just groaned as she did her thing. She had never even imagined him like this and she was enjoying every minute of it. She fell back against the oats as he pulled her dress off.

"My god. If you're planning to kill me, do it this way" he breathed. He fell on top of her. His skin was heaven against hers. She could feel him against her. He lightly stoked her. She never thought in a million years she'd be doing this with him. Off went the remainder of her clothing.

He gently slipped in it. A tiny ripple of pleasure shot through her. Harry groaned as well.

"Ready?" he smiled against her ear.

He gently made love to her. She loved listening to his groans and seeing him sweat. After a little while, she started to feel tiny then slightly larger waves of pleasure.

She tried not to make too much noise as to disturb the owls.

"Shhhh" Harry started to whisper but then he got his too.

Harry let out a passionate moan as he fell beside her. They both took some time to catch their breath.

"My God that was fun." Harry turned to look at her.

She laughed and kissed him. They got dressed. Harry found his glasses among the crap. Violet looked out into the night. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"So you shagged Ginny?" Violet teased.

"Oh shut up" Harry groaned.

She laughed as they walked around campus.

"Come to my room, I want to show you something" Harry started to hold her hand.

"I've already seen it Harry" Violet smiled.

He tickled her gently. "Dirty girl"

They reached his room, where they found Ron on top of Hermione on Ron's bed.

"Um… " Harry coughed.

"HARRY!" Hermione jumped up quickly as did Ron.

"Sorry I didn't know you guys were in here" Harry raised his eyebrows.

Violet covered her smile.

Ron noticed Violet. "Um… hey there"

"Hi" Violet quickly added.


End file.
